Our Secrets To Keep
by Oasis181
Summary: Bella is following in her fathers footsteps and protecting the people of Forks. But she has a secret and a past that could ruin her chance at love. Not to mention her job getting in the way when disappearances start and dead bodies are found...and it all started the day a vampire family moved into town.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Swan residence. My home. Even though most of my childhood was spent living in Phoenix, it has never really felt like home. My memories of Forks were the best memories of my past. Mostly because here I got to breath, relax. Living with mom and Phil wasn't so bad but I barely saw them. I was usually alone. No friends because I was so busy being the adult. Here in Forks with my dad I didn't have to be the responsible one although I tried, old habits die hard. But it was nice to let my hair down and be a kid. I was able to make friends here. Friends that I still have.

When dad died he left the house to me, but I wasn't sure if I wanted it. Every inch of this house had a memory of him. I didn't know if I could live here without him, but I wasn't going to give up the happiest place of my past. Dads' death was sudden, he died on the job. It was a drug bust gone wrong. But that's the price you pay for trying to make the world a safer place. I followed in my fathers footsteps partly to feel closer to him but also because I want to be a part of something important. To know that I'm protecting innocents and bringing justice makes it easier to wake up in the morning.

Rebecca's asleep on the couch. Should I wake her? Rebecca has been a major help to me over the years. She's Rachels' aunt and a few years younger than me, still in college, and always willing to babysit Rachel. I grab a blanket and cover her, she needs her rest.

Next stop Rachels' room. My 4 year old. She's already asleep. My little trooper. It hasn't been easy on her...yet she greets each day with a smile. Sometimes I wish I had her strength. There are so many days where I just want to give up, but her twinkling chocolate eyes give me the will to keep on truckin'. I kiss her forehead and head over to my room. A good nights' sleep is in order. I glance at the clock...3:09am. Well...A few hours sleep should suffice just the same.

* * *

The only downside to Forks is the crappy weather...the sunless sky, the gray atmosphere, the damp sticky air. But I'm not going to let that stop me from enjoying the day with my little princess. We are currently sitting on an old blanket in the park, relaxing after that vigorous game of badminton.

"You ok princess?" I pull her on to my lap and breath in her soothing scent.

"Mommy," She leans back to look and looks up at me "Can I run?" She sees the negative look on my face and continues before I can say no. "Mommy please. I feel like running. Please."

Her eyes start to tear up and I can't deny her this. I nod and get up. I pack everything into the trunk and drive home. When we get there I carry her into the forest behind our house and put her down. I strip her down to her birthday suit and right before my eyes my sweet little princess turns into an adorable little brown wolf. One of the things she got from her father.

Seeing her like this always warms me a little inside. She loves being in her wolf form, running wild and chasing the rabbits, not to mention her tail...that's always a funny sight. While she plays my mind starts to drift... which is not good. I think about Jake. Jacob E Black was my best friend here in Forks. Started out as friends then we became more. He was everything and I would've done anything for him. I know he loved me too. What we had was real and true... Until he found Nessie. I know he didn't have a choice, it was an imprint and he couldn't fight it.

That was one of my concerns when we first got together. We weren't imprinted so we couldn't last. What would I do when he found her? The girl that was made for him? I'd be cast aside. Nothing more than a memory. But he convinced me that it wouldn't be like that. He made me believe it would always be me and him. We found magic together...then Nessie stumbled into his life and our magic was gone. Just like that. It didn't fade it just vanished. I didn't realize I was pregnant until after and I couldn't tell him. What difference would it have made? He'd still be with Nessie. I had considered an abortion, I was 18. Not ready for a child. But I couldn't. I had a lot of fights with my parents on the matter but they didn't understand. This was my only connection to Jake. I couldn't give that up.

Now it has nothing to do with Jake. I love my daughter. Sometimes I think about telling him. I mean, every father deserves to know about his child. But I'm worried about the out come. What if he wants nothing to do with Rachel? What if he wants to keep her? Bring her into the tribe and the pack? I don't want her to be rejected but I also don't want to share her.

Sunset. I have to make dinner.

"Rachel, it's time to go inside," I get up and clean the dirt off my butt. Rachel darts toward the house still in her wolf form. "Meet me in the bathroom," I call after her. She needs a bath to clean all the forest off her and while she's in the bath I'll be free to make dinner. The question is...What am I going to make?

There's a trail of dirt and mud leading to the bathroom and Rachel in her human form sitting on the closed toilet. "You know your going to have to help me clean," I say sternly.

"Sorry mommy," she says with a wide eyed innocent face.

I fill the tub half way up with warm water then pour in the bubbles. Rachel climbs in and I start scrubbing her clean. Once I got all the remains of the forest off of her skin and out of her hair I leave her to play with her bath toys. Time to make dinner and I've decided on spaghetti. I'll even make them the way Rachel prefers...with hotdogs. While everything's cooking on the stove I go back to get Rachel.

"So what's for dinner," she asks as I carry her towel bundled self to her room.

"That's a surprise." I dry her off and head to her dresser. "Which pj would you like?"

"Beauty and the Beast!" That's her favorite. "What are we doing tomorrow?" she asked as she pulled her clothes on.

"Tomorrow's Monday, princess. I have work and you have school."

"Can't we take a day off?"

"We just had two days off," I reminded her.

"I know...but you're always working." Her face falls and I feel guilty. I do work a lot. This weekend was a rare pleasure.

I get down on my knees and snuggle her close. "I know, sweetie. But work's been really busy lately and I have to do my job. Stopping the monsters out there so my princess can live in a safe world." I kiss her nose then stand up and walk to the door. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

"Yes!" she exclaims.

I smile. "Get your pillow and blanket and put them in my room. I'm going to finish up with dinner." I turn to go downstairs.

The food's done and I'm setting the table. I smile..Rachel's gonna love this.

"Spaghetti-dogs!" Rachel climbs on to her seat "Mommy, that's my favorite."

"I know." I fill her plate then mine. Rachel doesn't like traditional spaghetti, she prefers it with hotdogs.

We spent the rest of the night chatting about nothing and when it was bedtime we spent it cuddling.

* * *

Edward's POV

The feel of the smooth keys beneath my fingers. The sound of the the melodic tunes that fill the air. The peace the demon yearns for. The bliss that I only get from a grand piano. The rest of the family is gone and this is the only time I get to actually feel at peace. I let the melody dance around me and I can breath.

"That fucking sucked!" Emmett's bellow. They have returned from their hunt and the blissful atmosphere I have created is shattered. One of the reasons I don't hunt with the family is because this is the only time I get peace. Ah, well. They're here now. I go to greet them at the back door.

"What's Emmett bellowing about?" I ask as I meet them outside.

"Hunting elk isn't much fun," Jasper grumbles.

"But it served it's purpose," Alice pointed out.

"Yeah. But it wasn't fun. Hunting for me is a way to let off steam. I need action," Emmett says as he walks into the house.

"Lets all go in. I have an announcement," Carlisle ushers us in.

We file into the living room and sit. Carlisle has the floor.

"We just moved here a few days ago and I can see that you all are already restless, especially Emmet. I know in Denali I wanted you to stay out of sight and it was easy but here it won't be... I can't ask you to stay cooped up in here so...maybe we should try to be apart of this town. Try and be normal people. But don't form bonds with anyone, we will have to leave eventually but until that day I don't want us to hide. In Denali we had the freedom to be ourselves but here we'll have to blend in." Carlisle looked at each face. I could hear his thoughts, he was genuinely curious about how we would react to this.

"You mean we could go to school? Get a job? Make friends?" Alice inquires. She was confused about this. All her life all she's ever known was hiding. We occasionally interacted with humans but mostly we stayed away from them. We have lived in remote locations all our dead lives.

"Yes except making friends might be a bad idea. You don't want anyone getting too close to notice any..um...abnormalities.." Carlisle explained.

"Have you thought this through?" Rosalie questions. Her mind was racing. Thinking of all the things she could finally do.

"Do you not like this idea?" Esme asks. She thought everyone would adore the idea considering how restless everyone has been the past few days.

"I do like the idea.. But I just want to make sure the negative endings have been considered." Rosalie explains.

"Well there is no way of knowing the outcome, unless Alice...?" Carlisle turns to Alice.

"I don't see anything. I don't think anyone's truly made up their minds yet," She says quietly. Alice hates not knowing things.

"Maybe if we all thought on it tonight... We could meet in the morning to discuss..." Jasper suggests.

We agreed and dispersed, everyone retiring to their rooms to think on the matter and discuss with their mates.

I'm not sure where I stand on the subject...I like the quiet, to be alone. It's easier to control the demon that way. But maybe Carlisle is right... We talked a few days ago and he suggested that I try harder to be a part of this family...ironic considering I was the first member. But it's hard to be around others... All their voices bombarding my mind...it gives me massive headaches and painkillers don't work on my kind. I prefer solitude because my mind is my own when I'm alone. I don't have to hide anything when I'm alone...I can simply be me. The other me... The side my family would be ashamed to meet. Besides, the voices and the pain in my head irk the demon and I'm already balancing on the edge trying to maintain control. Perhaps it would be an easier decision if I took it out of my hands.

* * *

In the morning we meet in the kitchen. It's funny that we have one, fully equipped with the latest styles and efficiency, and don't use it. Well, we might...considering the thoughts everyone's having.

"So what are your final decisions?" Carlisle asks.

Rosalie starts "Emmett and I think it would be a great idea. I could get a job working with children.." Rosalie has always loved kids.

"And I could work at the gym. It would give me some action," Emmett finishes with enthusiasm.

"I don't think it would be such a good idea for me..." Jasper states. He is the newest to our family and our way of life. He hasn't yet become immune to the scent of humans.

"We'll find something for you, sweetie," Alice says softly.

"Yes, Jasper. We could find something for you to do that wouldn't be in close proximity with humans. And Alice you'll have to go to school." Carlisle interjects.

Jasper smiles and Alice nods "But maybe after school I could help Rosalie with the kids," She offers.

"Yes. That would be nice," Rosalie agrees.

Their all so enthusiastic about this...I don't get it.

"What about you Edward? What are you thinking?" Esme asks.

Well, I told myself to do what everyone else is doing. "I think it's a good idea, but I don't know where I'm suppose to be."

"You like to read so maybe you should be a librarian." Emmett jokes. Well..he better be joking.

"Or something with art. Or music." Alice suggests.

"I'll have to think on it," I reply honestly.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

What's going on?

My first thought as I walk through the station. Everything's in chaos. People running around... Where did all these people come from? The station's usually never this crowded. There are people at computers, people going through files, people going back and forth between computers and files...and shouting. What the hell is up? I find Justin at one of the computers. Justin's one of our Tech Nerds and a friend since high school.

"Justin, what's happening?"

"Bella! What happened? You're late and Newton's been trying to get a hold of you."

I reach for my pocket and...yup, my phone's not there, "I was late getting Rachel to school and I forgot to grab my phone. Why? What's going on?"

"Someone called in a body this morning, a few hours ago actually. Newton's at the scene."

"What!? A body?" As in a_ dead_ body?

"Bella! You need to get there right now. Here's the address," he shoves a paper in my hand. I turn and go.

A body? Really? That's new...and a bit frightening. All my life Forks has seemed like a safe heaven to me. Never have I ever heard of anything that bad happening here. The worst that usually happens are car accidents and even those are rare. Thefts mostly happen but those are always teens being stupid. I get to the scene, which is the edge of the forest in a quiet part of town, and it's crawling with cops...there's even CAUTION tape tied around the scene. I don't have to flash my badge because everyone already knows me.

I find Mike standing by the body. There really is a dead body... and there are people crouched down by her... Examining? I feel like I'm watching C.S.I.

"What happened?" I ask again. How many times have I asked that already? Hopefully I get an answer this time.

"Bella!" Mike finally looks up and notices me. There was a time once when I was all he seemed to notice. We went on one date back in high school...it was a disaster. Now we're partners and he's married to Jessica. We used to be friends, Jessica and I, but after my break up with Jacob I sorta went into depression and with my pregnancy we drifted apart. Honestly I think the only reason she was ever friends with me was because everyone else wanted to be my friend. I was the new girl at Forks High, plus I was the Chiefs' daughter and... oddly enough it made me popular. "What the hell happened?! I've been trying to call you all morning!" He shouts.

"I was running late and forgot my phone," I simply state. "Whats going on?" I ask again.

"Someone called us and said they found a body. They called it in at around 3 this morning. Thought it was just a joke cuz you know...a dead body here in Forks.. Then a few hours ago...at 7, a man, a different man called us and we came. Apparently it wasn't a joke." He finishes with a look of regret in his eyes.

"Why take the second call seriously?" I was curious... If he thought the first caller was joking...Why not the second caller? Both could've been in on the joke.

"It was the way he said it. The second caller was hysterical. Blubbering on about a dead woman... He sounded terrified. We got here and he was a mess... sent him to the hospital. Sent X with him." He moves away from the body and leans against a tree.

"What did the first guy sound like?"

"I didn't answer that call but I heard the recording," all calls to the station get recorded. "The guy sounded calm. Like he was ordering take out. And I don't know ...There was this edge in his voice... it sounded off.." He wipes his hands over his face and through his hair.

"Do you think this was murder?" I ask softly... almost afraid to even ask. It isn't unheard of for killers to call in their own crimes. Especially if their proud of what they did, they can't help but brag.

"I don't know yet. Depends on what the M.E. says. And whatever clues we can get from the scene."

"Who's the M.E.?" I know we don't have a medical examiner here in Forks.

"Angela Weber. She's suppose to be really good. They're driving her up from Seattle tomorrow." He walks over to his car.

"So what do we do now?" I'm lost. Why's he leaving?

"First we figure out who the hell this Jane Doe is. Got everyone back at the station tearing though her life. I'm going to see what they've got. Coming?"

I nod and head to my car. Together we hurry to the station hoping that the first piece of the puzzle's been found.

* * *

Edward's POV

It's Monday morning and Emmett has an Interview today...He's applying for a job as a fitness trainer at the Forks Gym. Rosalie's starting today at the after school day care at Forks Elementary. Alice is starting her first day as a senior at Forks High. Carlisle is starting at the Forks Hospital. Jasper and Esme are starting at the Forks museum. Jasper chose this because of his love of history, specifically American history, and Esme chose it to be close to him...someone needs to keep an eye on him..

Lastly me... and I haven't the slightest clue what to do. Carlisle suggested I go back to school but I already have many degrees and doctorates...I already know about everything that interests me... Learning has always been a hobby for me but now sitting in a classroom being lectured would bring nothing but boredom.

"He could come with me," Rosalie offers as we're all sitting in the meeting room, the dining room, discussing what I should do with my life. I'm perfectly happy being alone, honestly I prefer it that way but Carlisle doesn't want that..he doesn't want us to be isolated anymore. "He could come to the school with me and help... until he figures out what he wants, of course," she continues.

"Edward, would you like that?" Carlisle asks.. He wants me to say yes. He knows I know this. Curse my telepathy.

"Fine. I'll go," I reluctantly agree. "Until I figure out what I want."

I Know what I want, of course. I can't tell them because it is forbidden. They can't find out... I look around the room at all of their faces, and I don't want to see shame and disappointment. It's a good thing I know how to block Alice's' visions... They will never know of my illicit behavior. They can't.

While everyone is off pretending to be normal...Rosalie and I spend the day at home. I stayed in my room playing my piano trying to sooth my soul, but Rosalie kept in interrupting because she couldn't decide what to wear or what to sound like or what to even say for her first day. I was damn proud of myself for not giving into the demon and ripping her head off.

By 2:00 pm we were out of the house. Rosalie in a white dress with a pink rose pattern and pink heels. I'm in khaki's, a white t shirt, and my favorite converse.. Got them when they first came out, they're battered, bruised and ripped but it looks cool.

The after school day care is where kids stay when their parents can't pick them up on time and when they want extra help with their work. There are kids of all shapes and sizes between the ages of 3 and 10 and their scattered all around the room. The room is the school library and according to Rosalie this isn't a lot of kids but according to me it is. Some kids are at tables doing work with the other aids, some were at the computers, and some were spread around with books and friends. Rosalie was busy helping kids and I guess...everything looked like it should. I took a seat in one of the bean bag chairs put on my headphones and lost myself in the music. I love playing classical music and listening to it but...I also love rock and metal.

I sing along to my favorite song "_...save me from the darkest places, save me from myself, I'm a loaded_-" when suddenly I feel a pat on my shoulder. I turn and I see the biggest set of chocolate brown eyes staring up at me.

"Excuse me," she nervously squeaks.

"Yes..." I am hesitant.

"I really like this book but I can't read and the other grown ups are busy sooo...can you..read it to me? Please?" she asks shyly.

I smile. "Sure," I take the book and she sits on the floor laying her head on the side of the bean bag so she could see the pictures.

The longer I read, the braver she gets. She even started reading along with me... well she can't read so she must've memorized it.

I smiled, she's adorable.

Whoa. Where the hell did that come from?

I finish the book "Here you go," I say as I hand it to her.

"Thank You," she beams at me.

It causes a warm sensation in my chest... Do vampires get heart burn? Heart Burn is when your chest gets hot, right?

"What's your name? Why don't you have a name tag?" Her eyebrows pull together as she asks.

All aids are suppose to wear name tags but I refused.. I don't technically work here.

"Edward," I stick my hand out for a shake. "What's yours?"

She shakes my hand and answers "Rachel."


End file.
